Majestic Manner
by totaldefeat
Summary: A compilation of oneshot song-fics inspired by Umetora's compositions which are highly suggestive. Expect sexual tension, scenes and character analysis (sort of). AceSabo, LawSabo, CoraLaw, SaboKoala.
1. Pomp and Circumstance

**A/N** : My first attempt at writing something rated M! I hope it's satisfactory, it was surprisingly pretty fun to write. I really need to go eat now before I sleep. Pulled into the Blue will still be my priority. Requesting pairings for the others songs by this producer is okay, though I won't make any promises. I'm open to any kind of pairing, bl, gl, or straight.

 **Song** : Pomp and Circumstance by Umetora  
 **A cover of the song YT link** : watch?v=o10k8Pem2W4  
 **Pairing** : AceSabo  
 **Rating** : M for sexual tension

* * *

The sound of a door slamming closed can be heard and two figures stumble into the room. Their breaths are ragged and Sabo traps Ace between him and the wall beside the door with hands on either side of the man's head. He stares right into Ace's eyes, his cheeks tinting in pink.

"Ace," he whispers in a husky voice and Ace can't take his eyes off him. Sabo leans in, planting a chaste peck onto his cheek. He's letting out shaky breaths and bites his bottom lip, hissing in desperation, "Bite me."

 _Bite down from time to time, let me remember the pain_

Ace gazes into maya blue irises and sees the colour faintly grow darker, the pupil dilating. He shifts on his feet, closing the small gap and moving his lips to the side of Sabo's neck. He mouths at the skin, nervous. Ace alternates from licking the man's neck and kissing the spot. He's pulled away from the skin with a yank.

" _Ace_ ," Sabo growls, grasping Ace by his hair. Ace is taking too long, but not this time, he wants it now and he means it.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," Ace says quickly. "Just let go of my hair, I can't move without getting myself bald."

"Sorry," Sabo apologizes and releases his hold on the man's hair. "But hurry up." Ace grunts in acknowledgement and brings his mouth the neck again. He bares his sharp canines and nips at the soft skin. Sabo hums. "Harder."

 _I don't need it, I don't need anything, polished pride that gets in the way_

Ace heeds and sinks his teeth in deeper, any harder he'd break through the thin layer, tasting the flesh underneath.

"Sabo…" he calls in a muffled voice.

Sabo sighs and smiles, burying his face in Ace's hair. "It's fine, bite through." He can feel his cheeks get hotter. When the man breaks through his skin, he shivers, feeling the sticky dampness trickle down.

"Sabo…" Ace murmurs the man's name again and nuzzles the side of his neck. He laps up the tiny drops of blood and sucks. The action makes Sabo's breath catch in his chest and he whines.

"Nn…" He inhales and exhales just as slowly, threading his fingers in Ace's hair. Sabo pulls Ace's head closer to him, encouraging him to do more. Ace takes the hint and continues. He trails upwards and breaks a new patch of flawless skin, biting harsher now that he's sure this is what Sabo wants. He's encouraged by the pleasant gasps of pleasure Sabo is letting out and he feels the other drop his head to his shoulder.

"Haah…Ace," Sabo moans, squirming against Ace—he can't stand still and he doesn't know what to do. Ace kisses up his jawline to the back of his ear. He brushes Sabo's blonde hair aside, grazing his teeth along the skin.

 _The pacing of our breaths match, I can feel your breath on my ear_

They're both having troubles keeping their breathing regulated and their breaths coincide, sounding like a single breath. Ace is playing with his left ear and Sabo can't help but love how he can feel the man's breath in his ear. His heart is racing. Ace slurps his ear—it happens so suddenly—and he gasps loudly.

"Ah!" He trembles, bringing a hand to lay the junction between Ace's shoulder and collar bone for support. The wet slurping noises are resounding clear in his ears, painfully lewd. Ace removes himself from Sabo, his head thumping the wall behind when he misjudges the distance. Sabo is too dazed to chuckle at that and brings both hands to cup Ace's face. He glances down at the other's lips, closing his eyes before pressing them together.

It's a moment after Sabo is kissing him, licking his lips before Ace closes his eye and allows the man to plunge his tongue into his mouth. He moves his mouth against Sabo's, tangling their tongues, pulling apart and then drawing back for another deep kiss.

Sabo winds his arms around Ace's neck, clenching and unclenching the strands of his hair as he tries to breathe through his nose. He retreats, his arms making sure Ace falls into step with him. They walk across the floor and he fiddles with the man's shirt. It's in the way, he thinks and Sabo starts to tear it off of Ace without breaking their contact.

 _First, gently rip up the shirt I'm taking off, don't worry and get flying, don't hesitate darlin'_

"This is in the way," Sabo grumbles. The shirt stops at Ace's neck and they are forced apart. He lifts his arms and Sabo swiftly flings it off, tossing it somewhere. Ace leans in to brush their lips for another time but a finger stops him.

Sabo seats himself on the bed, the springs squeaking, beckoning the man. He frowns when Ace doesn't come to him. Ace swallows and his eyes trail to stare to the right at the floor.

"Sabo, maybe we shouldn't…" he says quietly. He sighs, rubbing the nape of his neck and looks at Sabo. "I think we should st—"

 _There's no time to get the cold feet, alright?_

All he knows is that Sabo yanked him forward. It happens in a flash and before he's conscious of it, his back is on the bed. He blinks up at the other. He opens his mouth to say something but Sabo hushes him.

"Sh…"

He gets up on his knees and straddles Ace's hips. His eyes are holding Ace in place. Sabo jaw slackens and he swipes his tongue along the front teeth, knowing the man can see it. He smiles when Ace twitches below him.

 _Obey and get down!_

Sabo drags one hand to his jeans, popping the button open and brings his other hand to the hem of his shirt. He pushes up his shirt, the fabric folding upwards, revealing his stomach and tugs his jeans lower, the boxer briefs peeking out. Ace watches Sabo's shirt raise higher and higher and the man's jeans dipping lower and lower.

Sabo smirks, gazing down at Ace and tilts his head, lifting a shoulder up to meet it. He grinds down and says, "Don't hold back and get serious, Ace."

Ace shoots from the bed, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him into the bed. Sweat is beading his face, he's breathing hard and Sabo slides a hand to touch the man's cheek.

"Ace…"


	2. Jumping at Shadows

**A/N:** I apologize, I haven't proofread this yet and just finished writing. I have never written smut so people who are okay with badly/lazily written sex scenes, continue reading. This is why I should stick to T and K rated stories. Also, I don't read the manga so some things might be inconsistent.

 **Song:** Jumping at Shadows  
 **Cover YT link:** watch?v=cDuvupkUsqY or watch?v=lroUOAPdTss  
 **Pairing:** Law x Sabo  
 **Rating:** M (for scene)

* * *

After a long gruelling and difficult battle with Doflamingo and his crew, the Donquixote Family were taken away by the Marines. No one knew what the World Government planned to do to them—lock them in Impel Down, execute them, or torture valuable information out of them. Whatever it was, it didn't matter right now. The SMILE Factory was confiscated, all the flawed and perfect fruit crops were taken away by the officials.

The citizens of Dressrosa were liberated from their tyrant king whom they believed to be their saviour for the past eight years. He was the true mastermind behind the downfall of King Riku. Every one of them were crushed with guilt: they had betrayed their beloved king who they devoted their entire lives to. King Riku was their honour and pride, they were a peaceful country that never engaged in warfare. The people had lost their loved ones, they had experienced the fear of guns directed at them, saw familiar faces get chased and slashed by neighbours. They deeply regretted how chaos and violence tarnished their soil because they for all they knew, they were the ones who welcomed it. Though everyone could still taste the bitterness in their mouths and see red with their eyes, a tremendous amount of relief washed over them and they held a nation-wide celebration.

"Wait, Straw Hat!" cried a doctor. The man, accompanied by nurses and other doctors, chased Luffy down the stairs. Unfortunately, the young man leaped out from a nearby window and they lost sight of him.

"Are you kidding me."

A nurse nagged at the doctor in charge of Luffy. "He shouldn't be moving right now! With those wounds it'll take longer for him to fully recover!" She scolded the man, furious with the doctor's carelessness and was interrupted by a scream. The group of nurses and doctors rushed into the room where the scream came from.

"What's wrong?!" one yelled.

A young woman stood frozen in the empty room and shouted, "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro is missing from his bed!" Another screeching voice pierced the small temporary hospital building. A young civilian volunteer was panting, his hands resting on his bent knees. He pointed down the hallway to the right.

"Nico Robin is gone as well! I've also heard their reindeer pet, their navigator and cook disappeared! It's likely the whole crew…"

The doctor in charge of Luffy leaned against a wall and banged his head on it. "They're all like their captain."

* * *

"Yahoo!" Luffy swung across the hospital building and landed onto the ground. He looked left and right, making a run for it when no one came after him. He held onto his hat and laughed to himself. How could anyone stay in bed when a celebration was going on outside?

Like the rest of Luffy's crew, the fighters that participated in the colosseum battle, and the Tontatta people were recovering from their severe injuries. They slept through a week and awoke—some earlier than others—to lively chatter and brilliant torches of fire. The place was filled with singing, cries of joy and laughters and motivational speeches of their struggles up until now.

Luffy perked, catching a glimpse of black and yellow. He dashed through the crowds of partying people and tackled a man dressed in a black coat. The man caught him, only taking a step back.

"Sabo!" Luffy rubbed his face in his brother's shirt and lifted his head to look at him with teary eyes. He gripped the back of his shirt, his arms wrapped around Sabo's waist. Sabo brightened, tossing his drink behind him. He hugged Luffy, then pulled back.

"Are you okay now?"

Luffy nodded.

"I'm glad…" Sabo breathed. "I'm glad you're fine," he said, his voice slightly cracking and tightened his embrace. Luffy did the same, clinging on his brother. They shared a moment of relief, assured the other was safe.

"You didn't meet my nakama yet, I'll introduce you to them," Luffy said, leading Sabo by the forearm.

"I'm looking forward to that," he replied and smiled. It was finally time for him to meet his little brother's crew. Sabo blinked at his brother. "What's wrong?" Luffy was squinting and his expression slowly morphed into a grin. He bounced up and down, beaming. Without saying anything, Sabo was dragged, bumping into several people along the way.

 _That idle gaze of yours_

 _Like your head's just stuck in the clouds_

Luffy huffed in agitation. He stretched a hand, hooking onto someone's shoulder and rocketed them forward.

"L-luffy?!" Sabo shouted.

They crashed to the ground, hearing a man groan underneath. Luffy laughed, getting up. Sabo quickly stood to allow the other man to get up.

"Sabo, meet Torao, my nakama." He gestured to the scowling man dusting his pants and adjusting his hat. Law peered from his hat, eyeing the man standing in front of him.

"Torao, meet Sabo, my older brother!" Luffy giggled in excitement.

His brother huh, Law thought. The man didn't resemble Luffy, his hair blonde instead of black, his eyes round lacking the unique oval shape, his irises blue rather than dark brown. He mentally noted the burn scar on Sabo's face and nodded.

Sabo brought his hand towards Law. "Nice to meet you Torao, you've taken good care of my brother, thank you." He smiled. Law took Sabo's and they shook hands.

"Hey Luf—" Sabo turned to his side, where Luffy was supposed to be standing. Law jerked a thumb in a direction, Sabo's line of sight following it. His little brother was already gobbling food, wiping tables clear. He scratched his head.

"You're Mugiwara-ya's brother," Law stated. Sabo faced the man and nodded.

"I am. You're Trafalgar Law, the one Luffy formed a pirate alliance with." Sabo lips stretched into a line. Law shrugged. He had to admit, the man was fairly handsome in a beautiful way. Blonde locks, flawless skin, round eyes and the clothes he wore suited him—even the top-hat.

The polite smile disappeared from Sabo's face and he glared at Law. "If you ever betray or hurt Luffy, I will make sure to personally hunt you down and…"

Law glowered at the man. "We're both pirates, eventually we'll become enemies," he said and Sabo blinked.

"Ahaha!" he laughed. "You're a realistic guy huh, Torao."

Law grunted. He was beginning to think Sabo's behaviour was interesting. The way way he didn't have just a polite, nice older brother side, he had a fierce protective streak when it came to Luffy amused him. Probably because the other one was already…

"Stop calling me that."

"No way, I like it." He grinned. "Torao…it sounds like a nice nickname."

Law rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh. Right, this was Mugiwara-ya's brother he was talking to. No doubt about that now.

"Do whatever you want," he spat.

"Torao!" Chopper called from afar. He stopped at Law's feet and yelled, "You're supposed to be in bed resting! I told you not to walk around and you even took off your bandages!" He continued to nag at the man, the other ignoring his scolding. Law stepped to the side, intending the mingle into a dancing crowd and escape the doctor's grasp.

"No you don't, a patient of mine doesn't get away," Chopper said and transformed into Kung-Fu point. Law glanced behind him, a drop of sweat running down his face, this was going to be problematic.

He took large strides and before the reindeer could begin to chase after him, he raised a hand.

"Room, shambles."

Chopper stood in place frozen, it took him a while to realize he'd lost Law. He started panicking, running off to the next street. Sabo crossed his arms, unsure of what to do. He hummed and tilted his head to the side.

"Sabo-san!"

Sabo turned around, it was a voice he knew. A woman waved a hand and moved through the maze of people to get to him. He squinted his eyes, there was someone who was clinging on her arm.

"Where did Luffy go?" Robin asked.

"He saw food."

Robin chuckled. "Well then, I'll help you meet the rest of the crew. Come on." She walked off and he followed closely behind. Sabo sighed.

"What are you doing Koala…" He received a pouty face from the woman. Koala clung onto Robin's arm, her arms hugging the woman's to her chest.

"What. It's been so long since we've seen Robin, can't I be spoiled?" she complained. Sabo didn't pay attention and that made Koala continue, "It's not like Sabo-kun wasn't happy to see Luffy."

Blood rushed to Sabo's cheeks and he sputtered, "Luffy's my little brother, of course I was happy to see him!" Koala huffed.

"Then that means I can be happy and have Robin spoil me!" she concluded.

The first of Luffy's crew Sabo met was the green haired man. Robin introduced him, mentioning that he was the older brother their captain was talking about when Luffy, Kinemon and him were making their way to the King's Plateau.

"Oh, hey there, Luffy's brother." Zoro thumped a bottle of beer against Sabo. He took the bottle and looked at the man. "Care to join me for a drink? Or if you think you're a great drinker, let's have a contest." Sabo laughed and agreed. As he expected of Luffy's crew, they were easy to get along with and interesting people.

* * *

As the afternoon faded into evening and evening faded into night time, Dressrosa's streets were littered with dozens of people who collapsed from over-partying or passed out from drinking to much. They all had idiotic smiles on their faces.

Law sat on the edge of a two-storey building, his legs dangling in the air. Being on the roof, calmed him. He could see what was below him, the ever-lasting party continuing, endless food prepared by chefs, and the fires that lit the dark roads.

Cora-san…

Law exhaled. He closed his eyes, eyebrows scrunched together. It was over, it ended, his goal of many years had been achieved—Doflamingo was taken down. Is that alright, he thought. Did he do the right thing? His mind flooded with thoughts of his sister, his adoptive father, the years he spent after he'd left Doflaming and became a pirate. Law had spent a great deal of his life attempting what was viewed as impossible. His enemy was the world, or so it felt like it and he conquered it. This was it, he was done, what was next? Was his goal really achieved?

 _Is it fear you're embracing? Or is it hope?_

 _How are you looking at this whole situation?_

 _Do you have anything you still want to believe in?_

Law was too deep into his own musings he didn't hear footsteps approaching behind him. The figure stopped and sat beside him. Law craned his neck, holding in the flinch of surprise of another presence he hadn't noticed.

"You seem like you've got a lot of stuff on your mind," Sabo said.

Law stared straight ahead. "…Yeah." Sabo unwrapped the bandage from his wrist and let the wind carry away the cloth. He raised a leg to rest on the cement, his arms splayed behind him allowing him lean backwards.

"Torao, do you need comforting?" he asked. Law faced him, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you trying to say?" he growled. He watched Sabo, a breeze blowing the blonde locks covering the side of his face. The wind stopped and the man slowly turned to Law. Sabo's gaze made his breath catch in his chest.

"No," he refused and tore his eyes to look at the sky. "I don't need any comforting and it'd be nice if you'd leave me now."

 _Is it the anxiety that you remember? Or is it the discomfort?_

 _You believe you can't do anything_

Sabo sighed. "If you say so." Law stayed quiet, a bit grateful the man was going to leave and at the same time, lonely.

"Like hell I would." Sabo yanked Law's arm, forcing him to stand on his feet. Law struggled against the hold on his arm—such a powerful grip coming from a thin body surprised him.

"I told you I don't want your damn comforting and I don't need it!" Law snapped. Why was the guy so damn persistent?

"You saved Luffy, I'll do anything to return the favour." Sabo tightened his grip. "Let me," he said firmly.

He released Law's arm, turning around, knowing Law would follow and he did. Law scowled and cursed in his head, these damn brothers, I'll freaking murder them one day.

Cora-san…

"Dressrosa is free, freedom is ours, cheers!" A man standing on stacked cargo boxes held up a glass of beer. People below him hooted drunk on joy and exhilaration.

The corner's of Law's lips curved upwards.

* * *

With a creak of a door opening, Law entered the room after Sabo. He went straight to the bed and sat down, the mattress sinking. He hung his head, breathing. He held his head in his palms, his elbows resting on his knees. Why did he follow the man? How would this help, he wondered. Law heard rustling noises—something falling to the floor.

Sabo put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him until Law's back gently hit the sheets.

"Sabo-ya…"

"What is it, I'm here," he whispered. Law kept silent. Sabo trailed his fingers down his shirt and stopped at the hem of Law's jeans. He pat above the man's jeans, scooting backwards and placed his mouth over while massaging the crotch area with his hands. Law let it happen.

When he made a move to pull Law's pants down, a hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me," Law growled.

Sabo sat up. "Okay, then—"

"I didn't ask for your help!" Law yelled, it was frustrating to keep up with Luffy's brother as expected.

 _No more_ _? Keep_ _struggling_

 _'Cause this is wonderland_

 _Spending your night and days in a false dream_

 _Open those naive eyes, no hesitation_

Sabo stared at the him, unfazed. "Then, will touching me make you feel better?" He reached a hand, leading Law by the wrist to cup the side of his face.

Law could feel Sabo's heart beat under his palm and the warmth of Sabo's hand.

"You're persistent Sabo-ya." He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll take you up on your offer if you insist on this so much…" He brought Sabo's hand to his lips, kissing them. Law directed a stern gaze at him.

 _What do you wanna break_ _？_

He licked Sabo's neck, sucking the skin red. Law shoved a rough hand up the man's shirt, feeling Sabo's ribs—the skin over the bones—before flicking at his nipple. It made the other take a shallow breath. Law grunted and tugged on the shirt. Sabo understood, taking his shirt off, throwing it into the pile where his hat and coat was. Law continued to suck at Sabo's skin, occasionally biting down. He used one hand to tweak the Sabo's chest while having the other run up and down his lower back.

Sabo shivered, his breathing was starting to pick up. He clutched at Law's shoulders and smirked.

"You're being awfully rough," he commented. Law could hear the amusement in his voice.

"If we're going to do this, faster is better," Law said and pulled Sabo towards him. Sabo fell through, flopping onto the bed with a chuckle. His blonde hair curled around his neck.

Law hovered over his body and left wet trails with his tongue, licking Sabo's jaw, neck, collarbone to his chest. His bottom lip brushed over a nipple and began to lap at it.

"Hn…" Sabo grasped Law's short strands of black. He felt the man smirk against his skin.

"Do you like it here?" Law asked and sucked the nub harder, bringing his free hand to pinch the left nipple as well, eliciting a moan from Sabo.

"Mhn..!" He unconsciously arched his chest closer to Law's body. "What a smug bastard you are," Sabo said. Law shrugged, putting distance between him and Sabo.

"Hey," he started and continued when he knew the man was paying attention, "why are you doing this? It's not for me or for Mugiwara-ya is it." Sabo blinked.

"I wonder why…" he whispered, avoiding Law's eyes. "Ah!…nnh…" Sabo gasped, automatically throwing his hands out, reaching for Law's thighs and closed his legs as the man ground his crotch with a knee. He whipped his head, searching Law's expression. "What?…"

"Don't lie Sabo-ya. I can't read minds but I think I know your reasons." Law proceeded with grinding his knee into Sabo, surprisingly enjoying the man's responses.

"Hm…Really?" Sabo tried holding in his voice, threatening to spill out of his mouth, panting and so his words were unsteady. Law sighed.

"It's Fire Fist-ya right?" Sabo went rigid under him and it confirmed that he was right.

"What are you trying to say?" Sabo snarled.

"Don't look at me like that." They both went silent, staring at each other.

Sabo spoke, placing his hand over his eyes. "You…saved Luffy, that, I'm grateful for." Law listened and sat still, watching the man below tremble. "But…Ace, you couldn't…"

"Don't make it my fault," he said lowly. Sabo removed his hand from his face.

"I'm not making it your fault!" he yelled and threw a bottle at the man.

"Jesus…" Law grumbled, uncapping the bottle. He poured the clear liquid onto his fingers and sighed. "Room, shambles." And the other's pants and underwear disappeared to another part of the room, a couple of rocks appearing. Law swept the rocks off Sabo's body and he got to work, wetting Sabo's entrance with the substance before gently prodding into him. He took his time, careful as to not hurt the man and be effective with the stretching process as possible.

"Mnnn..hm…" Sabo could feel his insides being caressed and it was strange but nice. His breathing picked up again, sounding more like pants, his face turning redder. Law added another finger, and another, going deeper every time he withdrew them. It was starting to make Sabo too hot, he was sweating the longer Law touched him inside.

"Tora…o.." his breath hitched. "Just stick it in already. You're taking forever."

"Impatient guy aren't you, Revolutionaries' number two," Law said, taking his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. Sabo snorted.

"I know you want this, you needed comforting and I'm giving it to you." It irked Law, like he was the one being done a favour.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted comforting, not me." He narrowed his eyes. "Fire Fist-ya is dead and I'm not going to apologize for not saving him. It was too late when I got there."

"I told you I wasn't blaming you!" Sabo shouted.

"That's how it sounded to me though." Law leaned forward, his face close enough to Sabo's their noses were almost touching. "Tell me Sabo-ya, what are you trying to do with the man who couldn't save your brother?" Sabo stared into dark eyes, shaking slightly.

"Nothing."

"Is that so," Law stated and lined his erection against Sabo's entrance. He nudged it a few times, letting the man know he should relax now. Sabo grit his teeth as he was stretched, it stung.

"Relax…" Law managed to hiss. He stopped, allowing Sabo to adjust. He would push in bit by bit, pausing when he felt resistance and pulled back before pushing in again, a little more deeper. He was being gentle, putting no strain on Sabo—Sabo was comfortable. He regulated his own breathing, forcing his abdominal muscles to relax and hopefully it made Law's job easier.

 _No more? Shout it out_

' _Cause this is a miracle_

 _Suspecting everything that comes your way_

 _You stare at fate with bare eyes_

When Law was fully sheathed inside Sabo, he pat the man's stomach. "It's all in," he panted. He wiped away the sweat beading on his forehead. Why is it so hot in here, he thought.

Sabo wrapped his legs around Law, pulling him. "You can move." Law did, starting slow then gradually picking up the pace. He wouldn't say it out loud, but every time he rubbed the right spot, a chill of arousal would gather in his lower abdomen when Sabo whined and moaned. Law licked his lips. It was exciting to see someone, to see Sabo, writhe beneath him, grasping at the white sheets, all flushed. Law felt a hand on his cheek and blinked.

"What?" He restrained himself from growling at Sabo not to touch him. The man smiled, patting his face.

"I knew you needed this," he said. Law knitted his brows, what was the guy getting to now? Sabo chuckled. "Because of your beloved Corazon, right?"

Law's eyes widened and he snapped his hips, roughly slamming in Sabo.

"Ah! ….you're…e-easy to understand too.." he stuttered, gasping and twisting his body against the bed. Law kept going, keeping the harder thrusts and fast pace.

"What do you know?!" he roared.

"More than you think I do." Sabo smiled. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasurable sensations rippling throughout his body. Every time Law rubbed the right angle and spot, he would tense, a numbing sensation hitting him, one bordering pain because it felt too good. Sabo could tell Law was close, his expression scrunched in concentration and movements desperate.

"Come in me, Torao…" Law gasped and groaned, body going still as his orgasm washed over. Sabo shivered, the pulsating erection gradually growing softer, and the man's essence spurting inside his tight cavern. It spread throughout him and he exhaled as Law slipped out, collapsing on top of him. Sabo pet Law's hair. He heard quiet snores and chuckled—Law had fallen asleep.

Sabo held Law against him for an hour or two, he couldn't tell before shifting from under the man and off the bed. He collected his clothing, putting them back on, ignoring the aching pain nagging at him. He turned to the sleeping man on the bed.

"You still have your crew and Luffy will always help you," Sabo whispered and planted as kiss on Law's forehead. The door creaked and with a last smile, he exited the room.

 _This place is an absolute amazing world_

Law rolled over on his side, covering his eyes with his forearm and couldn't restrain the smile making its way to his face. He laughed, a few droplets of water dampening the sheets.


	3. Forevermore

**Guest 1:** Sorry, Marco/Ace is a pairing I'm iffy about so I might not come around with that pairing. Doesn't mean I won't try though, we'll see.  
 **Guest 2** : Haha yes, I'm not even sure if Sabo and Law have met. Thank you! Here's your Cora x Law though, I wasn't sure how Law x Sanji was going to work. I apologize that it isn't M rated. It was difficult to grasp their characters because I don't read the manga and Law is only five years younger than Cora here. I'll consider doing just an M rated scene with these two in the future maybe.  
 **Guest 3:** Hi, yes I'm still working on the Sabo/Koala and I've written out an outline of what I'm going do. It'll mostly just be a M rated scene with not much plot haha.  
 **Zaharia:** Thank you! Your kind words encourage me C:  
 **Northwind** : Yep right here! And if you mean a M rated scene, that might have to wait until next time.

 **A/N:** This took me awhile to write and by that I mean more than a day (3 days). I'm still considering whether I want to leave the ending as it is because I have an alternate ending scene in mind but well, enjoy as it is! Be careful and if anything is confusing (other than the purposely placed vague implications), don't hesitate to ask. This jumps in time a lot. As always, I only proofread it while I was writing.

 **Song** : Forevermore  
 **A cover of the song YT link** : watch?v=OP7-rR8ZeJw  
 **Pairing** : Cora x Law  
 **Rating** : T

* * *

Today's the day. Law drags himself off his bed and slips on his black coat before heading out of his apartment. He fishes for his keys from his right jean pocket and it jingles as he locks the door. He turns, walking down the corridor and gets on the elevator. When he steps outside, snow is blanketing the roads and someone is shovelling the sidewalk. Law exhales, his breath leaving in a white puff. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets and continues on his way to the neighbourhood flower shop.

"How can I help you today, Law?" the grandma owner asks. She knows Law, seeing him pass by almost everyday and they never failed to greet each other. Law strains his lips into a smile.

"Flowers," he says.

"What kind are you looking for?" The grandma places the daisies in her hands down and moves closer to Law. Law looks to the side and thinks, then shrugs.

"Any. I don't know."

"Hm…" She glances at the young man and says, "Well, I have left over daisies from yesterday's bouquet, will that do?" Law breathes out in relief that she isn't going to ask anything. He nods and the bells jingle when he pushes past the door.

Law's feet bring him to his destination, trekking on the shallow layer of snow and down the main roads, turning into an alley. He crouches and places the daisies he received from the kind florist grandma on the ground. He stares at the flowers and holds his hand together. Law twiddles his thumbs, one of them running over a cold metal and he stops.

 _The ring you gave wishing for an eternity is still on my left hand  
_ _Even now, ah, even now, I want to see you and tears spill_

He rests his forearms a little above his bent knees and buries his face in them. Law sighs, rubbing his eyes on the coat sleeve. Though it's been many years, this alley brings back unwanted memories—memories that make him feel empty. He lifts his head and pats the stone wall in front of him. Law chuckles, his limp hand sliding down the stone.

* * *

Reflected in wide dark eyes was roaring orange flames and the booming sounds of wood dropping to the ground echoed in tanned ears. The teenager lay there, watching the life he'd led up to now crumbling down in the form of a fire. There was nothing he could do now. When he was ready to jump into the sea of fire, his neighbours restrained him, holding him down on the ground as he viciously struggled from under. Law's eyes gazed straight at the orange and red light. He knew that even if the neighbours hadn't stopped him, he wouldn't have been able to save his family because they were dead. No matter how much he wanted to escape from that truth, it was there.

What did we do, that thought crossed his mind, to deserve this?

They were a normal family, Law was positive of it. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes closed in anguish, his teeth grit. Whoever did this was going to pay. He was going to hunt them and murder them in the most brutal way possible. Yes, that was what he was going to do…

Years passed and the teenager had aged into a young adult. He grew to become a man of intellect and was respected in his profession as a surgeon. Law was handsome, well-built to the point where it was just enough, his jawline defined and his gray eyes were beautiful. He didn't bother with petty interactions besides from the ones for formality to raise his reputation.

Law pulled his muffler closer to his neck, shivering at the icy temperature. His black dress shoes clacked along the sidewalk and he took careful strides, weary of the slippery black ice that formed overnight. He found himself in a dimly lit bar and walked in.

The man sitting behind the counter raised his eyes above the newspaper he was reading and looked back down.

"He's downstairs," the man said. Without a word, Law wandered past the bar counter and went down the stairs. He brought a fist up and paused before knocking at the door.

"Come in," a voice inside the room called. Law grasped the doorknob, twisting it and pushed, letting himself in.

"What do you want?" he asked with a scowl. He received a familiar laugh.

"Now, now, don't be in such a foul mood." The man propped his hairy legs atop of the desk. Law would never understand the man's sense of style. He was always in nothing but pink except for his purple, weirdly shaped sunglasses.

"If you don't need anything, I'm leaving," Law stated.

"Wait, you sure are impatient aren't you. I have a job for you."

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't, Doflamingo," Law said wryly. The man wagged a finger, clicking his tongue.

"Don't be too snarky. There's a new addition to our family and he doesn't have a place to stay," Doflamingo let a pause sink in and continued, "he's going to stay at your place."

Law glared at the man. "I refuse." He turned on his heels and a dart flew from his blind spot, sticking to the door he was about to reach for.

"It's an order, not a request. Understood?" Law sighed, pushing the door open.

"Whatever."

* * *

Law wasn't sure what he was expecting.

"Law, Law, let's go out and eat lunch together," a man dressed in a toque-like hat with heart tassels hanging from both sides whined.

"No, go alone," Law spat, flipping to the next page of his novel. The blonde moped around the house and it was beginning to irritate the sanity of him.

"Just shut up already Cora!" He sprang up from the sofa, throwing the book onto the floor and walked up to Cora. Law grabbed the man's shirt collar, pulling him down to his eye level. "Look, I don't know why you're even here, but if you want to do something, do it alone." He pushed Cora away.

"But it's more enjoyable if you eat with me," Cora said. He smiled and set his two index fingers at the edge of his red lips. "Okay?" Law frowned at the man's cutesy and ridiculous attempt to be convincing.

"Why are you so insistent in going together for lunch? What's wrong with eating alone?" Cora lifted his head with an incredulous expression on his face. He stared into Law's dark eyes, cocking his head to the side.

"What's wrong with eating together?"

Law sighed. He grabbed his keys off the table and put on his shoes.

"Well, are we going or not?" he said in a monotone voice. Cora's jaw dropped but quickly closed it, hurrying to slide on his shoes. He nodded.

"We're going, we're going." He grinned ear to ear, the red lipstick stretching further.

The first time Law met the man, he was coming back to his apartment after doing a job for Doflamingo—cutting up a dead person. Inside, was a man sitting on his sofa all smiley.

"You're the guy I'm supposed to take care of?" Law asked. The man didn't say anything, just waved but when Law came closer, he covered his mouth and nose with a hand.

"What's that smell?!" he shrieked and backed to the end of the sofa. Law sat down, blinking.

"Oh, it's formaldehyde," he said, sniffing his shirt. He looked up at the blonde man. I was told he was mute, he mused. "Hey you—"

The man waved his hands desperately, motioning his hand in strange ways.

"I know you can talk so talk."

The man gulped and smiled. "…Hi there, I'm Corazon…"

From then on, Law was stuck doing jobs with Cora as well as stuck hanging out with the guy. He would complain when he was bored and when he wanted to go out Law had to come too. Getting dragged everywhere by the arm was annoying. Time quickly passed, days turning into weeks and weeks into months. Just as some people became friends without really knowing how it happened, Law didn't know how they ended up being so close.

Law knocked on the dented steel door, the sound dull. He sighed, running a hand in his hair and turned to Cora.

"I'll take care of this one, wait here." With a nod from Cora, Law went into the building. This time around Doflamingo gave him a different type of job. It'd been awhile since he'd received the order to kill a traitor—usually Doflamingo gave him jobs where he saved his family members with his skills as a surgeon and knowledge of a doctor, not murder. He shrugged, the man was fickle, there was no point in figuring out how his mind worked. Law slipped out a butterfly knife from his coat pocket, looking left and right for his target.

The steel door screeched open, revealing a Law dusting his jeans. He noticed Cora sitting on the ground, holding his knees close to his body.

"I'm done," he said. Cora jerked and raised his head. "What's wrong, you're shaking." Law reached a hand to help the man up. Cora took it and stood on shaky legs. He grasped at Law's coat.

"Did you…the man, did you…" He looked down at Law.

"What?" Law asked. Cora bit on his lip and turned away.

"No, nothing."

"Wait Cora." Law jogged, catching up to the man and pat his back. "Were you bad with this kind of stuff?" The man stilled, shaking his head and Law exhaled in relief.

"Usually you'd be saving peoples' lives and I'd tag along so…" Cora scratched his head, looking a little nervous. "I'm not…used to it…" He heard rustling and saw Law dig into his coat pockets.

"Here, it'll calm you down," he said, holding out a cigarette. Cora gave a breathless laugh.

"How'd you know I smoked?" He took the cigarette in his fingers. Law dug through his jean pockets this time and hummed.

"I didn't," he mumbled with a cigarette in between his lips, pulling out a lighter, "I do now though."

Cora bent over the lit flame with closed eyes, a smile making its way on his face. He felt really warm…

"Cora, you're sticking your head too close." He didn't hear Law and stepped back to enjoy his smoke. He saw flickering flames from the corner of his eye and yelped.

"Whoa!" He dropped his cigarette and Law teared his hood off his head, throwing it on the ground. "Thanks La…"

Law stomped on the hood, grinding his shoes on it, extinguishing the fire. Cora grabbed onto Law's arm.

"Wait, stop, stop, my hood!" he cried.

 _I always thought the time we spent together would continue like always  
_ _All of a sudden that day came. The future we would obtain  
_ _crumbled without a sound, leaving only deep sadness_

The apartment was filled with Cora's laughter. He pointed to the tv with his chopsticks, tears in his eyes.

"Did you just see that, Law? Pftt! Look right there, ahaha!"

"If you spill that instant noodle on my sofa, you're cleaning it," Law said sternly, reading the newspaper. The laughter of Cora rang in his ears and secretly, he enjoyed listening to it. If it were before, he'd toss the guy's ass out of his apartment for three days for disturbing him but now that laughter was familiar and became dear. He wouldn't admit it to the klutz even on his deathbed.

Law peeked into the room through the slit. How could he not be worried about the clumsy idiot doing a job alone? He followed Cora here, concerned since the man wasn't suited for a murder job. He shielded his eyes from the ray of sun. It was summer already. Law saw Cora's lips moving and pressed an ear against the door.

"Now, I'd appreciate it if you told me where your boss got his whole stash of arms from." Cora's gaze was hard, his face still the cheery one Law was used to. He couldn't hear the other guy's response. "Thank you." Shoes shuffling away against the concrete could be heard. Did he let the guy go? Law startled when footsteps grew closer to where he was and fled the area.

"Cora? Cora, where are you?" Law whispered harshly and slammed his fist against the brick wall beside him, water getting on him. He let the rain cascade down his body as he looked up at the sky. All he could think about was Cora, where the man had gone, hoping he didn't do anything stupid. Law ran into alleys, searched his apartment in case the man went back, he even dropped by Doflamingo's bar. He ground his teeth, frustrated and continued running around the block. The hem of his jeans were soaking and he didn't care. He came to halt when he heard a familiar chuckle. Law hid behind the wall of a building, cautiously peeking past it.

"Corazon, no, my dear little brother, Rocinante. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Squirming around my territory like that."

Cora laughed. "No, I knew you'd find out eventually. It took you longer than I thought it would, actually."

Damn it, Law couldn't hear a thing of what was being said and what was going on if he didn't get closer. He squinted, making out the figures of Cora and Doflamingo. Law relaxed, so Cora was safe. Multiple loud bangs echoed in the alleyway and Law stepped out into the open away from the wall, entering the alleyway. What was that? He dashed, splashing in puddles, rushing forward.

"Oh Law, I didn't notice you there," Doflamingo remarked, swaying a pistol in his hand.

"Cora…?" Law stopped, staring at a body lying down on the ground. He bent down, running a hand over the man's arm. Cora coughed weakly, red staining his mouth and it wasn't his lipstick. Law squeezed Cora's arm in alarm. "Cora?!"

"Law…" he croaked.

"Why…you were supposed to wait for me so why did you?!" Law shouted. He panted, face contorting in a look of pain. He supinated his hand, shaking uncontrollably as he took in the reality of sticky blood on his palm.

"Sorry," Cora whispered.

Doflamingo sat on a cargo box, crossing his legs. "Well, I'm not that cruel as to disrupt your heart-wrenching reunion," he said and waited.

Cora couldn't lift his arm to cup the side of Law's face so instead, he moved his hand to where Law was holding his arm. Law saw a gleam of silver on the man's pinky. That was…the ring he'd given him. He jerked his head.

"You know, I'm…a traitor…"

 _I know._

"And I've been deceiving you up until now…" Cora choked, Law squeezing his arm tighter. He caught his breath.

 _I know._

Tears silently spilled from the corner of his eyes, streaming to the side of his face to the puddles on the ground. "You know, I wasn't planning on reporting what you did to Sengo…" He coughed again, gasping and quivering.

"Just, stop…Cora, you don't need to say anything more…" Law's eyes dampened, his breath coming in an irregular rhythm. Cora shifted his head.

"I..you know..I..loved you…" His voice was gradually growing softer.

 _I know._

Law took Cora's hand in his, their fingers tangling and touched the ring on the man's finger. He stayed silent, a red colour seeping out from the man, washed by the rain. Cora smiled.

"We need to get you fixed…wait here." Law stood, glaring at Doflamingo. His eyes flared in blinding rage. He strode over to his boss, flicking out his butterfly knife. Doflamingo smirked, opening his arms in a welcoming manner.

"I'm disappointed in you, Law…"

 _Just one more time, I want you to call for me  
_ _With that kind voice, with your voice_

"Law, look," Cora said, pulling on a mask, "I'm an alien!" It earned him a strange look from Law and the man walked away. He slumped his shoulders, pouting.

"This one looks more like an alien," he heard Law say as something fitted over his face.

"Laaaw!" Cora called, waving to Law. "Want ice cream? There's a street cart over there…"

Law looked at him. "You want to eat it don't you." It was obvious with that longing expression on Cora and he was drooling. He sighed. "Okay, let's go." And that made the man brighten.

"Law, look," Cora pointed at a display case. "Should we get matching rings?"

"Huh, why?" Law asked and Cora's face fell.

"Oh, nothing, never mind." He smiled and walked away. Law turned, staring at the rings in the display case.

Law held out bag.

"What's that?" Cora read the label off the bag. _Grande's Jewellery._ He blinked. Law took out a box and presented a ring.

"I bought it."

"Why?" he asked in awe.

"'Cause you looked like you wanted it!" Law yelled, angry tics forming on his face. Cora laughed.

"Thank you, you didn't really have to…I'll pay for it." He reached into his back pocket but stopped by Law grabbing his wrist. Law shrugged.

"I know you don't like using the money you get from Doflamingo."

"But…" Cora started, the other drawing out another box from the bag. His gaze travelled to Law's hands. He was slipping on a ring.

"See, a pair right?" Law said, showing his hand, the ring sparkling. He didn't even know why he felt compelled to buy the rings. Pairs rings were something for lovers or best friends, and that only applied to girls. Maybe because Cora wanted it and he wanted to see the man happy.

Cora slipped on his ring, cheeks tinting pink. He mumbled something and pulled his hood down.

"What was that?" Law asked. Cora lifted his head and Law could see the man's cheeks were a bit pink.

"I said, you do know pair rings are for…lovers right?"

"Yeah, I know that."

Cora straightened his back. "We're…?" He pointed to himself then to Law.

"What? Of course not." Cora frowned, scratching his cheek.

"Thought so."

Law scowled. "Do you want the ring or not?"

"I do!" Cora shouted, wide eyed. Law chuckled. He felt a hand on his cheek, followed by something soft touching him. "Let's go home and eat!" Cora laughed awkwardly, his voice cracking.

Law brought a hand to his cheek, a left over sensation still lingering. Did he just…? Blood rushed to his face, a lop-sided smile cracking on his face. He held his jaw with a palm. Well, this was bad…

 _Just one more time, I want to touch you  
_ _Because I love you, and that will never change_

Law roused, the sunlight burning his eyelids. He rubbed them, glanced at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand and flopped onto his pillow with a groan. It was early. Law opened his eyes, turning on his side. Cora was sleeping beside him half naked. Similar to how they became close was a mystery, how they ended up sleeping next to each other on the bed in only their boxers every day was something that simply happened without either noticing.

"Cora," Law whispered, staring at the man's sleeping figure. As if he was able to hear his voice, Cora's eyes fluttered open.

"…Law? Good morning," he mumbled.

"Hm, good morning." Cora's bare face without his ridiculous makeup on was a rare sight.

"Is there something on my face?" Cora asked, patting his face with a hand.

"No," Law said.

"Oh, did you want a good morning kiss from me?" Cora grinned.

"What? No, what the hell," Law sputtered, pushing himself off the bed. He threw off the blanket and stomped to the bathroom.

"What's with that reaction? How shy." Cora jumped up and hugged Law's waist, pulling him back down to the bed. He pecked Law's cheek from behind, the man turning around and seizing Cora's head.

"Enough already," Law growled. Cora laughed, letting go and fell, bouncing on the mattress. Law's reactions were always amusing, the way he'd furrow his brows, irritated at everything he did—every day was interesting. A shadow casted on his closed eyes and he opened them.

"La…" He was unable to finish saying the man's name. Law's soft lips pressed against his. Law pulled away and smirked, pink dusting his cheeks. Cora flushed in red, shaking and wrapped his arms tightly around Law.

 _The scent of autumn, the orange sky  
_ _Unable to tell you the words I want to say  
_ _What_ _'_ _s resounding in my chest is a_ _"_ _sorry_ _"_ _to you_

"Shut up! What do you know, Doflamingo?!" Law bursted forward with a step, charging at the man, his knife aiming for his abdomen. Doflamingo chuckled.

"I know everything about you, Law," he said, dodging the sharp blade easily. He stepped to the side, rounding to Law's back.

"I don't think so," Law responded. He wrenched his head behind him, the rest of his body following and threw his fist—the one holding the knife—at Doflamingo's face. The man already reading his moves, leaned backwards slightly to avoid the blow but with Law fully swinging his right first to his left side, the blade in his hand grazed Doflamingo's chin.

"Law…don't make me angry." Doflamingo cracked his fingers one by one, his unusual habit when he grew exasperated.

A quick small sound, a sound Law was familiar with trembled in the air. He fell forward, his knees hitting the ground before collapsing.

"Sorry for my tardiness, young master."

"Oh, Vergo, it isn't a problem," Doflamingo said.

"What shall we do with these two?"

With all his effort, Cora rolled his head so he could see what had happened. Law was a huge idiot, selfish brat.

 _Why didn't you listen to me_

His vision was foggy, the rain dropping on his face made it more so harder to see Law. He could make out a vague figure on the ground.

"Ugh!" Blood spurted out from Law's mouth as Doflamingo stepped hard in his gut, grinding down his foot.

"It's such a shame, you had great potential and now it'll just go to waste." Doflamingo chuckled and took the foot off the man. Cora wasn't sure what happened, hearing the footsteps fade in the sound of pouring rain. Was Law okay? Something in his chest strained. Of course he wasn't, there was nothing he could do but hope Law wasn't dead. It pained him there was nothing he could do for Law—sprawled out on the floor, half dead. Cora didn't even have the life in him to shed tears.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Please be alive._

 _The fleeting white snow and days we swore_ _"_ _let_ _'_ _s stay together_ _"  
_ _will surely blur in these eyes_

"Law," Cora began, looking at Law.

"What is it?" Law said, bookmarking his page and closed the book shut.

"If, hypothetically okay, if."

Law rolled his eyes, sighing. "Yes, go on." He readjusted his position, leaning back against the sofa.

"If I told you to quit Doflamingo's crew, would you?" Cora's voice was eerily serious and it caught Law off guard. He glanced to the side at the wall and hummed in contemplation. Cora awaited his response eagerly. At last Law turned to face Cora again.

"No."

Cora's expression was crestfallen. "C-can I ask you the reason?"

"There's still something I need to do," Law replied coolly.

"Then if you finish what you need to, will you leave the family?"

Law blinked. He hadn't thought that far yet. What he would do after avenging his sister, mother and father. If he got his revenge, Doflamingo's family would be dead anyways.

"Yeah."

Cora brightened up. "Then, promise me." He held out his pinky.

Law scowled. "Huh, promise you what. A pinky swear's outdated."

"Promise me, when you leave Doflamingo's family…" Cora trailed off, biting his red lips together.

"What." Law sighed, irritated at what was taking Cora so long.

"Promise me, we'll get to stay together after," he finished.

Law really hadn't thought that far. After his goals, after every thing, would he stay with Cora? An image of Cora smiling goofily flashed across his mind and he looked at the Cora in front of him. He could do that, why not.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," he said.

"No, you have to promise me," Cora took Law's hand, arranging the man's hand so a pinky stuck out and led that pinky to touch his. "Don't give me that look and curl your pinky already, okay?"

Law sighed again, scratching his neck.

"You don't hate me right?" Cora asked, tilting his head to the side as if it would help him search Law's face better.

"I don't."

Cora grinned, white teeth showing, outlined by his stretched red lips—it made him look unbelievably joyed. "Then pinky swear!"

Law curled his pinky, their pinkies interlocking and they shook once. A faint smile made its way on his face and he said, "Yeah, let's stay together."

* * *

Law sees spots of white floating down and he looks upwards. He stands on his feet, palms opened, catching the falling snow. He breathes out. It's the same coldness he felt when he first met Cora in the winter but every winter without him seems to grow colder and colder, ice frozen.

 _Is there nothing I can do but hope to see you again?_


	4. Love Me If You Can

**A/N** : Sorry to the person who requested this...I wrote the first half couple months ago and had a hard time coming back to it. I hardly use metaphor and I hope that doesn't ruin it for you guys. Just wanted to finish this before it got buried in virtual dust.

 **Song** : Love Me If You Can  
 **Original** : watch?v=t1zsRt-4RKY  
 **Pairing** : Sabo/Koala  
 **Rating** : M

* * *

The two young revolutionaries walked side by side along the morning market streets. They were scouting the area as instructed by their leader, Dragon and he'd pair Koala and Sabo together. Sabo saw the other take off her cap and wipe the sweat off her forehead before fitting the cap back on.

"It's quite hot isn't it," she said, fanning herself with a hand.

"Well, yes, it's in the middle of summer after all," Sabo replied. Koala shrugged, her palms facing up.

"It always impresses me how you can dress in black and not break a sweat in this kind of weather."

Sabo hummed. "No, that's not true." He smiled, remembering his humid home island. Koala glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "If it's this hot, even I'll be affected."

"Really," she muttered, eyeing the man and sure enough, beads of sweat were trickling down the side of Sabo's face. Sabo huffed, his shoulders sagging, and wiped his face with his gloved hands.

He noticed Koala's gaze on him and asked, "What is it?"

"Sabo-kun, we have time before dinner right?"

 _I'm sure your eyes can feel the rule between us_

Sabo blinked at the woman, coming to a halt when he understood. Koala stopped as well, facing him. He tipped his hat forward and looked to side, glancing at Koala. "Y-yeah…"

"Pft." Koala touched her mouth with her fingers, half covering it.

"What?" Sabo started walking again and Koala stepped into line with him. She elbowed his ribs, giggling.

"Sheesh, you can at least pretend to notice it in a subtle way. You're making me feel embarrassed here," Koala said, smiling nervously.

"Sorry, I really don't think that's possible," Sabo answered, bumping his shoulder with Koala's.

"Sabo-kun's smart so you'd be able to do that much." She sighed, shaking her head.

"What kind of logic is that?"

* * *

Koala and Sabo stumbled into their shared one bedroom lodging they had rented after multiple attempts on Sabo's part to fit the key into the keyhole. Koala laughed into her hand.

"You seem desperate."

"I'm not the only one am I?" Sabo retorted, his cheeks burning. They stood in the doorway inside their room. Koala rolled her eyes upwards, holding her hands behind her back, like she wasn't guilty at all.

"I guess we're both excited since it's been a while," she said and scratched a cheek lightly. Sabo shrugged and nodded. He began to remove his top hat and coat, hanging the clothing on a coat stand. Koala did the same, taking off her newspaper boy cap.

They were both giddy and it could be felt in the air between them. They took off their boots and laid them below the hanger, close to the wall so no one would trip over them. Koala peeled her gloves off one by one and helped Sabo do the same, setting them on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Sabo-kun…"

 _To be daring is your style, it's not a crime to be pushy_

Koala brought her arms up and wrapped them around Sabo's neck. She stared up at the man and as she went on her tippy toes, he bent down, meeting in the middle for a chaste kiss. When they pulled back a little, Sabo could see Koala's pink, smiling face. Something in her eye gleamed and Sabo wondered if he had the same look on him too.

Koala removed her arms from him, taking hold of Sabo forearms and led one of his hands to rest on her back and the other on her hind leg. She tangled her hands around Sabo's neck again and jumped up. By reflex, the man caught her weight and she was safely held up against him.

Happy she was in a princess carry, Koala made a face and pointed to the mattress, commanding, "To the bed, Sabo-kun!"

She didn't like how Sabo was dawdling and kicked her feet in the air. Sabo sighed, making his way to the bed.

"You're giddier than I am…" he muttered.

"Did you say something?" Koala tugged on his ear.

"Ow, ow, no," Sabo quickly answered, and his ear was let go. He set the woman on the edge of the bed.

"Sabo-kun," Koala called his name and he looked down. Before he could get on the bed or react, his shoulders were grabbed and he was thrown onto the bed. He watched the world spin upside down, the bed bouncing and the springs squeaking below him. He propped himself up on his elbows, orange locks brushing his temples and forehead.

Sabo stayed still as Koala pat his face. Koala was on her knees, straddling his hips.

 _Make your resolution, now come on!_

He swallowed, leaning forward to sit up straight, reaching out his hands. Koala played with the hem of her shirt, briefly looking at Sabo before pulling the pink, frilly blouse over her head. Sabo touched her sides, sliding up and down the bare skin.

Once Koala's shirt was tossed somewhere on the bed behind her, the two brushed their lips against each other's, barely touching. Neither moved and Sabo's gaze flickered to Koala's full lips—her eye. They blinked and closed the small gap between them, pressing their mouths firmer than previously.

Even with her eyes closed, Koala could hear Sabo grunt—he was always nervous at the start of things. She swept across Sabo's bottom lip with a tongue, wetting it. In turn, Sabo began to mouth at Koala's, softly sucking and pressing. They continued like this and the quietness in the room was disrupted when Koala smiled and the smile broke into an audible giggle.

"W..what is it?" Sabo breathed. He craned his neck back, feeling a smile tug his mouth. Koala shook her head.

"Nothing," she said and the giggle fit ended, the warm smile returning.

 _Isn't it fine to let your heart have some fun?_

She popped the first button of Sabo's blue collared shirt, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Sabo leaned in, kissing and licking Koala's neck while she worked. The way she rolled her head to thump his at times, allowed him to find her sensitive spots. He mouthed at the area behind Koala's ear and he was rewarded with a soft gasp.

"Sabo-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I unbuttoned them all now, hurry and take your shirt off," she said and Sabo shifted on the bed, whisking away his shirt to the floor. He went back to nibbling Koala's skin, creeping up her thigh with his fingers. As Koala laid kisses on his cheek, his knuckles touched the edge of the skirt, pausing for a moment.

He heard the woman sigh and say, "Sabo-kun, stop with that kind of face, I know what you're thinking."

"What..I wasn't thinking anything." Koala nearly rolled her eyes.

"You're happy that you don't have to take off my thigh highs because I already did that right?" Sabo stared at her, taking time to comprehend her words and looked down to find Koala's black thigh highs missing. When did she do that? He smiled nervously—he didn't notice.

"Uh, no, I mean sometimes it's fun to strip thigh highs you know?" Sabo said. It would just be awkward to tell her what he was truly thinking.

Koala flushed and she knocked Sabo hard on the shoulder. "Pervert. Can't believe you just said that."

 _It seems all the feelings are conveyed by gentle, creeping fingers_

She could feel an upturn movement against her neck and a chuckle followed. Sabo pulled back enough to face her, flashing a sloppy grin. He took Koala's hand in his, nuzzling her palm and pecking it.

"I'm only a pervert for you. I'm _your_ pervert, Koala," Sabo said, letting go of Koala's hand.

The sight mesmerized her and his words embarrassed her. She frowned, a blush spreading from her ears to her face. The way Sabo's bangs matted to the side of his face, his cheeks turned rosy, and the way his breathing was deep and quiet made Koala freeze. If she moved, it felt like she would awake from a dream. Sabo's expression was precious.

Koala wrapped her arms around Sabo's neck and said, "What a flirt."

Sabo brought his hand from her thigh, running it up and down Koala's back.

"Am I?"

Koala held him tighter and smiled. She nodded, pushing back some of Sabo's blonde strands of hair and planting a kiss on his forehead. Sabo hummed in appreciation. His hands returned to Koala's thighs, stroking them gently. He could tell Koala found the action to be sensual but ticklish by the raising goosebumps on her skin and her sighs. Sabo hooked a finger on the skirt's waistband, tugging on it. Koala lifted her hips—the skirt sliding off—and when it pooled to her knees, she kicked clothing off.

A hand wrapped around Sabo's wrist, his hand landing on the hook of Koala's bra. Swallowing his last bit of hesitation, he snapped the hook off. He tensed up, knowing—or maybe feeling the woman's heat closer—Koala's breasts were naked now as he tossed the pink and laced bra to the side. Sabo eyed her form, noting she hadn't covered herself.

He leaned forward to lick at Koala's collar, fingertips trailing up her side. His tongue glided downwards, swirling around the chest area but avoiding her nipples. Sabo enjoyed the slight shivers and goosebumps he got from her, knowing he was doing something right. With a tug to his hair and a grunt from Koala, he came up and mouthed at one of her buds. He sucked it lightly with his lips and pulled back some millimetres to lick the underside of the nipple. He flicked his tongue at the stiffening nipple, a tingling sensation on him that made him grow harder.

"Hn…ah, Sabo-kun…" Koala moaned, grasping his blonde locks. Sabo hummed in content, continuing his work on her other nipple while one of his hand cupped Koala's ass and his other smoothed down her navel.

 _The fate you're about to attain, an overflowing wave of emotion  
_ _From deep within ah ah ah ah  
_ _A heartbeat gone crazy, it makes me happy_

Sabo's hand stopped, feeling the woman's underwear. He dipped his fingertips into the panties and brushed past her pubic hair. He grazed over her clit with his middle finger but the angle was hard on his wrist.

Without a word being said aloud, Koala crawled backwards onto her hands and knees, making it easier for Sabo to touch her.

"Mm…" She closed her eyes, enjoying the stimulation. "Rub harder and faster Sabo-kun," she said and Sabo did just that. When his finger veered off, fingering the clit directly instead of above the the hood, she gasped. There was too much of a difference in feeling, too sudden of a change from the pleasure of massaging to sexual pleasure. Her back bowed and her hips rolled up, pressing against Sabo.

 _Don't be afraid, touch me now_

 _Come, show me how to love_

Koala wet her lips, eyes raking down the man's body. She palmed Sabo through his pants, earning a groan from him. She beamed and continued teasing him for a while more before dragging his pants down along with his belt still looped in.

"Boxers go too," Koala said, tossing it to join the pile of clothing in the room. She paused when she saw Sabo's member laying hard and leaking pre-come on his stomach.

Sabo blanched and looked away. "Oh my god. Why are you staring at me like that? Stop."

Koala snickered as the man hid his eyes with a hand. "Sabo-kun, why are you nervous after all this time? I'm just surprised. Nothing's wrong with getting hard when I hardly touched you," she said.

Peeking between his fingers, Sabo decided he was being stupid. The woman's seen him naked countless times so there was nothing to be ashamed of. She was sitting patiently, waiting for him to calm and he relaxed at that.

"Okay then, your panties need to come off too," he said, looking at Koala with confident eyes.

She scoffed at his quick recovery, "You cheer up so fast sometimes I wonder if you were really down in the first place."

He shrugged. "It's my redeeming trait."

"Well, if you say so…" Koala murmured and slipped her underwear that matched her bra, slowly down her thighs.

Sabo could see a thin line trail from her panties to her private parts. His throat went dry.

Koala lowered her eyes and purred, "We're going to have fun, aren't we, Sabo-kun?"

He nodded numbly, pushing away the thought that the line sounded ridiculous. Sabo held his breath, watching Koala tear the fabric from her legs and run her hand downwards. She rubbed herself as her other hand went upwards to her chest, kneading with her breasts.

Sabo exhaled in a long breath, stretching his arm out to the woman pleasuring herself. His hand hovered underneath, in between Koala's thighs and he glanced up at her. She gave him a smile and he pushed a finger into her, feeling the wetness run to his wrist. Sabo wormed the finger in gradually. He increased the number of fingers one by one, making sure to stroke Koala deep inside in preparation.

No chances of hurting her were going to be taken.

"Haah…Nn, Sabo-kun, a little to the left…" Koala whispered, panting at the rising temperature.

He crooked his finger a little to the left like she'd said, and heard her keen. Koala's head fell to his shoulder and he planted his lips by her temple.

"Good?" he asked. The movement in his neck was a nod. He mouthed her jawline in content and didn't notice Koala's hand creeping closer to his erection until she stroked it.

The saliva in his throat caught and he choked. He coughed. Koala's hand felt hot and nice.

"Ready?" she mumbled against him.

"Yeah, let me get the condom," he said, pulling his fingers out of her. Sabo shifted to the edge of the bed to open the top drawer and took a plastic packet in his dry hand. He looked to his other hand that was wet with Koala's juice, eyeing it, then lapped it up.

Above him, Koala started. She groaned and Sabo raised his eyes to meet hers.

"That's sexy." She breathed, biting her bottom lip.

Sabo smirked. "Yeah?" He licked up his palm slowly, eyes never leaving Koala, and swirled his tongue to clean his fingertips.

Her heart lurched in her chest and Koala hissed, "Put on that condom now or I'll do it."

Sabo grinned, snickering. "Yes, milady," he said in a mock deep Englishman's accent. Koala gaped at him, all the arousal that had been building up blew away.

"Sabo-kun," she warned. "Knock it off." She dropped her weight onto the mattress beside Sabo.

"Sorry, I just had to…" Sabo apologized, shaking her by the shoulder. Koala turned to face him and she pouted.

"Just because I wanted you to do the princess carry doesn't mean you get to poke fun at me."

Laying down beside her flat on his stomach, Sabo smiled, affection radiating from him.

"Sorry, but we're always like this you know. During sex or not, always." He bumped his nose with hers and Koala couldn't help but giggle.

"That's true," she said. "Mnn.." She bucked into Sabo's palm as he began to touch her softly.

"Help me put it on?"

"Okay."

Koala took the packet from Sabo's hand and opened it. She pulled out the condom and Sabo moved to his knees in front of her. She rolled it on him and slumped back into the mattress. Koala spread her arms wide and parted her legs.

Sabo dove in, kissing her, tonguing her mouth and Koala's arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips left each other's when Sabo slid in deep with a thrust. They groaned simultaneously and as they opened theirs eyes again, they froze to stare at one another. They didn't know who it was that smiled first, but before they knew it, they were both grinning like idiots.

 _Hand it over, all of yourself oh…_


End file.
